


Delusions

by Ephemeral_Love (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Dick gets off on Slade, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ephemeral_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's dark when he thinks of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusions

It's dark when he thinks of him, doesn't know where the thought comes from or why, but he's buried to the hilt in Starfire and moaning her name as she gasps and grips his shoulders, whispers in his ear to go  _harder_ and  _faster_ and the headboard keeps hitting the wall behind it. He knows the person next door can hear it, knows that half of the team can probably hear them, but doesn't really care because it means that there are more people with him than just Slade and Rose, people who aren't trying to change him and show him a light he didn't want, people who know him, who love him.

Starfire's nails dig into his shoulder, he feels the sting of his skin breaking, rams into her harder knowing that she's got to be on the edge to loose her control, even if just that little bit, ducks his head and takes the tip of her nipple into his mouth, swirls his tong around it and nibbles a little. He feels her go still, feels her body clench around him and he keeps going, listening to her moan.

He keeps on fucking her, trying to get off, catches a glance at the open window and knows that anyone could see them if they hadn't been on a fucking island. He gazes out, looking at the stars, hoisting her leg up on his shoulder and thinks,  _Slade might see._

Two thrusts later he comes on the thought, on the image of Slade perching, watching with a hand down his pants and that smirk on his lips, Dick's whole body freezing and filling the condom. Starfire doesn't say anything when he moans,  _"Slade,_ " instead of her name, doesn't say anything when he pulls out and peels off the condom, tying it and throwing it out, just lies on the bed while he climbs next to her, watches him settle on his back and then she gets up and leaves the room,  _her_ room, and leaves Dick there.


End file.
